renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimo
Family History and Family Tree The modern history of Kimo’s family began slightly over 144 years ago in the year of 1314. The area around the Bannockburn River sets the scene. It was June and the first battle of Scottish Independence was about to happen. The armies of Edward Bruce had amassed outside Stirling Castle. Edward Bruce was the brother of the Scottish King Robert Bruce. The siege was in full effect and King Edward II sent an Army to break it. During this time two Clans camped side by side. Not because of desire, but it was just the coincidence of coming together for a common cause. The Clans of the Barclays and McGregors shared that area. So, over the course of time these two great families of Scotland become friendly. Kimo’s family, the Skinners, was part of the McGregors at that time and had no idea that they were going to join the Campbells less than a century later. Two men, one from each clan, became blood brothers for life in that battle and forever changed the direction of his storied family. Duncan Barclay and Ian Skinner were inseparable during the nights and days before the battle began. One night they discovered that Duncan had a year old daughter and Ian had a year son. These infants happened to have been born on the same day of the previous year. These two men made a pact. The boy and girl would marry bringing the two Clans together. They both made their pact known to their Clan Chiefs and there was much negotiations made between the elders of each families. On the on the eve of the first day of battle, June 23, 1314, the pact was approved by both Clans. For the next two days of battle, Duncan and Ian fought side by side. On the last day the English had had enough and tried to flee across the Bannockburn. Ian ran to the banks of the river and made sure that no Englishman would dare cross back. It was then that he realized that Duncan was not at his side and ran back to the battlefield. He searched for a time and then saw the familiar mustard colored tartan of his friend. Ian, with tears in his eyes, picked up the dead body of his friend and carried it back to where the Barclays were camped. It was there he saw Edward Bruce. Edward was actually looking for the two men because he had learned of their pact. It was then that Ian became Lord Ian, Earl of Bannockburn. Forever more, that title would be passed on through the generations. Exactly 18 years later, Ailie Barclay and Colin Skinner were married. The wedding between Ailie and Colin was in the summer of 1332. It is written they wanted to marry sooner but, Ailie took ill for a few years and it was put off until she was well. The wedding was attended by Scottish royalty and was heavily attended. Two years later, in 1334, their first healthy child was born, and little Duncan became the love of two proud Clans. Duncan Barclay Skinner was born almost exactly 100 years before Kimo’s birth of 1434. Duncan worked in the family fur trade and became a master trapper. He met the much sought after Avelina McGregor and their courtship became the talk of the highlands. In 1351, they had a wedding that topped his parents except the King was busy and sent a representative. Ross McGregor Barclay Skinner was Duncan and Avelina's 2nd born child in 1354. Ross was not only a strong trapper; his exploits as a warrior were well known and respected. He was awarded the first part of our estate for his loyalty to Scotland and the King. So, it is told with a small amount of humor, how Mary Skinner hunted and trapped Ross. She wanted him and they did exchange vows in 1375. Amid whispers of sin, six months later in 1376, Brenton McGregor Barclay Skinner was born. It was probably all the talk during poor Brenton's childhood that made him to decide to leave our lands so much and join other Clans in their conflicts. In 1394, Brenton came back home and presented his wife of four months to everyone. Her name was Sarah MacCallen and he met aboard a ship coming from England. Sarah was Scottish and was coming back home. Brenton was married before, but lost his first wife during the birth of their only child. The poor baby had died with her mother. Brenton refused to say her name or anything else for as long as he lived. The year 1397 welcomed Kimo’s grandfather into the world. Kirk McGregor Barclay Skinner was the last of Kimo's family to have the McGregor name. The Great McGregor Betrayal happened in 1410 and altered the course of this family forever. Brenton, Kimo’s great- grandfather was off on one of his adventures and Sarah was minding their property. Kimo’s grandfather was just past his thirteenth birthday and his sister Ruth was just barely ten years old. Nigel McGregor the son of the Chief came by and announced that Ruth was going to be his wife. Sarah told Nigel that he would have to wait for Brenton to show up and give his consent. That infuriated Nigel and he stormed out of the house. Your brave grandfather Kirk ran out after him and told that man eight years his senior to never come back. Then the nightmare began. Visibly upset at the demand, Nigel drew his sword and grabbed poor Ruth. Ruth tried to struggle and she almost broke free, but Nigel held strong as he called out for assistance. A horse-drawn cart appeared from around the bend and both the driver and Nigel threw poor Ruth in the cart. Nigel hopped in after her and the driver got back on the horse and they went on their way. Kirk tried valiantly to stop this from happening but when he had tried to grab Ruth, Nigel hit him hard on the head with the hilt of the sword handle. Kirk fell to the ground and was knocked cold and Sarah collapsed and died. Kirk woke up, ran back into the house, and grabbed his father's old sword from England. He jumped on his horse and sped to the house of the McGregor Chief. There the Chief refused to allow Ruth to come home. That is when Nigel and Ruth entered the residence. Young Kirk demanded again that Ruth come home with him. Nigel laughed and did the unthinkable. He drew his sword and slayed Ruth in front of Kimo’s young grandfather. Kirk in shock, tried to save her but to no avail. He tried to draw his own sword and he was pushed to the ground and thrown outside by the Chiefs family. So, Kirk rode home and confirmed his mother was really dead. He gathered some food and clothes; prepared his horse and rode with due haste to the lands of the Barclays. Kimo’s grandfather rode for at least a day and a half without stopping. Tired and hungry, he rode into the lands of his relatives. The Barclays gathered around young Kirk and he told them what had happened and asked for his father after he was done. His uncle, one of the elders, told Kirk how his father had joined up with the Campbells and they might know where he is. Most of the able bodied Barclay men had gone off a week ago and once they get back, revenge on the McGregors will be top priority. Kirk was given food and sent on his way to the Campbells with an escort of two cousins. The ride took another day and Kirk was standing once again telling his story to another group of elders. This time it would be to his future family of Campbells. Kimo’s grandfather learned that Brenton was slayed in battle but saved at least three Campbells in the process. A plan was made to take revenge on what had happened to Kirk's sister and mother. A fortnight later the Campbells and the Barclay joined together and attacked the McGregors. The McGregor Chief and his family were drawn and quartered and what survivors were left standing were banished from the Highlands. Laws were passed outlawing the McGregors from holding land or public office. Because of Brenton's heroics, Kirk was adopted by the Campbells and made his home on their lands and is very land where the family estate is located today. In 1414, Kirk married the very beautiful Claire Campbell and they were the envy of all the Highlands. Kimo’s father, Stephen Barclay Skinner was born in 1416. He was first child to not have the dreaded McGregor name in his storied family. Stephen was a total handful and was always getting into trouble and fights. He was also the tallest and biggest person in the Highlands. He married Brooke Margaret Smith in 1432 and off he went on another adventure. Kimo’s brother Brenton was born early in 1433, Kimo in 1434, His younger brother Robert in 1436, and finally his sister Abigail in 1438. The Early Years Kimo was an active young boy always running around and challenging everyone to a wrestling match. Even at that young age he was one of the leaders. Kimo was never one to follow, much to the frustration of his older brother. Brenton choose to be the the warrior while Kimo took the more political tract. Kimo’s younger brother Robert, appeared to be the mix of the two and he seemed to really enjoy learning how to administer the family lands. Drummore Kirkcudbright Girvan